Found You
by catoniss4ever
Summary: Katniss thought that her summer break was going to be amazing, but when she goes too far with a young man at a party, everything goes downhill. After break, she meets him again. Will he remember her? Or was she just another one nightstand that he forgot about? {Modern Day, Some Swearing, Has nothing to do with Our Story, AU}


**This is the corrected version! Nothing changed, I just fixed some grammar mistakes (: I'm sorry if you catch some. I make mistakes a lot lol. Typical me!**

**Oh and by the way, for my 'Our Story' readers who are reading this. I am currently typing the next chapter of that fanfic, yay! Check out of profile for how much of the next chapter I've completed (: And for those of you who haven't read 'Our Story' you should read it c:**

**Without any further ado, I present to you the corrected version of Found You Chapter 1 3**

* * *

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" The school bell rang. Everyone, including me, jumped out of their seats in joy, chatting about what we were going to do during summer break. Yes, summer break has arrived. Sophomore year in high school was over. Freedom from homework, boring classes and teachers, hard tests, and disgusting school lunches has finally come. This summer was going to be perfect. I could already feel it. Nothing in this world would mess it up.

I ran over to my locker ignoring the stares from people's wandering eyes. I gently shut the locker door and met my best friend, Madge Undersee, near our normal meeting area. I sat down on the old, wooden bench and waited for a couple of minutes. Then, Madge's slim figure came bouncing over to me. Her beautiful blond hair flew with the flow of the wind which made her look fabulous.

"Hey Kat!" Madge exclaimed and gave me a bear hug.

"Hey Madge!" I greeted back and returned the hug. We let go of each other and she linked her arms with mine. And then we began to stroll to her shiny, blue Fiat.

"So, are you ready for the trip to Hawaii? It's going to be so fun! I can't wait. What about you?" she asked, her clear, blue eyes full with excitement.

"I can't wait either! When we get there, we _have_ to go to the beach," I said as we got into her car.

"Definitely. We can tan there and watch the boys surf," she giggled while sticking her car keys in the key slot to start to car. The engine rumbled alive. I nodded in agreement. Madge backed out of the parking space and drove out of the school.

When we reach her beautiful, massive home, I jumped out of Madge's car and we went inside. I greeted Madge's parents then we ran up the stairs into her room to pack for our trip. Since I lived in her house, I had most of my favorite clothes inside her closet. We packed our toiletries, makeup, clothes, bikinis, sunscreen, and other miscellaneous objects that we needed for the trip. Once we finished, both of us went downstairs to eat dinner then went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Madge and I came back down with our suitcases. Mr. and Mrs. Undersee were already downstairs waiting for us.

"You girls ready to go?" Mr. Undersee asked.

"Yeah!" Madge and I exclaimed with glee.

"Are you positive that you got everything packed Madgey?" Mrs. Undersee cooed as she went behind Madge and put a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Yes mom. I'm not a little baby anymore," Madge sighed and shook off her mother's grasp.

"Alright ladies, let's get into the taxi now so we can drive to the airport," Mr. Undersee beckoned then opening the door and motioning us to go through. Mrs. Undersee went through first and then Madge and I followed. We placed our luggage inside the trunk of the taxi and climbed in the car to go to the airport.

After running through security and other stuff, the Undersee family and I sat in the black chairs at the airport, waiting for our plane to come. After a couple of minutes, we were pushed into the plane and ushered into our seats. I sat next to Madge and we both squealed in excitement. Before the fun began, we had to sit through a long plane ride from California to Hawaii. I huffed in my seat and turned to look at Madge. Her head was leaning against the window and she was snoring lightly. Of course, she's sleeping already. This was going to be a boring plane ride. During the most of ride, I was fiddling with my smooth, chocolate brown hair to keep me busy. After hours and hours and hours pasted, which seemed like days, we finally reached Hawaii.

We quickly took a rental car and drove to the hotel then checked in. Mr. and Mrs. Undersee shared one suite and Madge and I took the other. Then we left to the beach while Mr. and Mrs. Undersee stayed in the hotel to rest. I was wearing my light, green bikini with white polka dots on them and Madge wore her pink and white bikini. Madge's hair was let down and mine was up in a messy bun. We took a rental car to the beach.

As we got closer and closer to our destination, I could smell the saltiness of the sea. I rolled down the window and the crisp, beach wind immediately flew inside the car. I smiled in delight. Madge pulled up in a small parking space underneath a tall palm tree. Both of us hopped out with our beach bags in hand. I stepped out onto the hot, sand and placed my beach towel near Madge's blue one. Then, Madge and I sat on them while putting on our sunglasses and sunscreen. As I was resting my eyes, I hear a masculine voice.

"Do you ladies want to learn how to surf?" someone asked. Madge and I opened our eyes and took off our sunglasses. In front of us were two boys around our age. Both of them had blond hair. The boy on the right was tall, and muscular, probably from working out at the gym a lot and the boy on the left looked like the guy next to him but he was slightly taller. Madge and I glanced at each other and smirked.

"Sure," Madge smiled.

"Cool, I'm Peeta and the guy to my left is my brother Gloss. Our sister, Cashmere, is somewhere on this beach," Peeta informed.

"Let's go guys! We need to get you some surfboards if you wanna learn," Gloss said while grabbing his surfboard and running over to a small, shabby hut.

* * *

I learned a lot about Peeta, Gloss, and Cashmere after they taught Madge and I how to surf. For most of the time, I was just nodding my head and clutching onto Peeta's shoulders for dear life. Peeta was a baker. He also _loved_ to paint. On the other hand, Gloss was an athlete; he was the star football player at his school. Cashmere liked fashion; she wanted to become a fashion designer one day. As we were sitting in the hut, eating ice cream, Peeta spoke up:

"Hey guys, Gloss, Cashmere, and I are throwing a party since our parents are going out of town tonight. Want to come?" he smiled.

"Sure!" Madge and I both said at the same time.

"Awesome, the party starts at 7 PM tonight and you can leave whenever you feel like it," he told us as he wrote down something on a piece of paper. "That's our address," he handed me the slip of paper, "wear something pretty," he winked. I felt the blood rush through my cheeks. I looked down trying to hide my blush.

"Okay," I replied shyly. Then everything was silent until Madge's phone beeped loudly. Cashmere and I slightly jumped in surprise. She took out her phone and frowned.

"Aw, my parents want Katniss and I to go home now. Ugh. Sorry guys, I would love to stay and chat but we need to leave now," Madge apologized then grabbed my arm and forced me up.

"Bye guys! See you tonight," I smiled before Madge hauled me outside.

* * *

When we got back to the hotel, it was about five in the afternoon. Madge spent no time trying to get us ready for the party. I might seem girly, but I'm not. I absolutely _hate_ makeup, dress, skirts, and heels. The only reason why I wear them some times is because Madge forces me to. Apparently, it's "good" for your appearance and it will help attract guys. It is true, but I don't really care about that crap. Love is an emotion for the weak. I learned that from my mother when she completely shut down after my father passed away. That's why I live with Madge. I left my mom to stay with Madge. My sister, Prim, still lives with my mom though. I miss my sister very dearly. Sometimes, if I get a chance, I go over to my old house to visit Prim. Usually, when I walk in, Prim is comforting my mom who is either staring out into space or sobbing uncontrollably. My heart aches every time I see Prim taking care of our mother. She has matured so much since I lived with Madge.

"Katniss? Earth to Katniss," Madge said while waving her hands in front of my face. I snapped back into reality.

"Oops, sorry. I got a little carried away," I replied in a monotone voice.

"Cheer up Kat! The party's gonna be so fun!" Madge exclaimed, trying to get me excited, but it didn't work. "Come on, let's go look for something to wear then I'll do your hair and makeup!" she squealed. I groaned. _Why me?_ She opened up her suitcase to reveal what was inside. Her clothes were neatly folded, stacked, and arranged by color.

"Why can't I just wear my own clothes Madge?" I whined. I just wanted to wear a simple t-shirt and shorts.

"OMG! No. Have you seen your clothes? I'm not letting you wear you t-shirt and shorts to Peeta's party!" she gasped in horror.

"Ugh. Fine, what do I get if I listen to what you say?" I asked.

"I'll bring you to the ice cream shop later," Madge said. I squealed in happiness. She knew how much I loved ice cream.

"Thank you Madgey! I'll wear anything besides a skirt or a dress," I said happily while giving Madge a tight hug. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, time to get down to business. First off, clothes," Madge stated. She scanned through the clothes she had until she found a crop top that said, "Off Duty" and slightly ripped white high-waisted shorts. She made me try it on. Once I came out with the clothes on, I stood in front of the mirror. I actually looked pretty good in that outfit. "Perfect," Madge cooed. "Now time for step 2: makeup!"

She pushed me into the bathroom and dumped out her makeup. She forced me down on a chair. First, she applied on thick, jet black eyeliner on my eyes. Then she brushed mascara onto my long, dark eyelashes. After, she dabbed glittery eye shadow on my eyelids. To finish the look, Madge put on a shade of pale pink lipstick. When she put a mirror in front of my face, I gasped in surprise. The girl staring back at me didn't look like me at all. She was beyond gorgeous. Madge smiled at my reaction.

"You'll definitely be turning heads tonight," she winked. "Oops I almost forgot, hair time!" She simply pulled my hair out of my braid. "Done!" she exclaimed, looking proud at the work she just did. My brown curls loosely fell on my shoulders.

"Why can't I keep my hair in a braid?" I protested as I tried to braid my hair again, but Madge slapped my hand away.

"You look so much better with your hair down. Trust me Kat," she said.

"But-but-," I said, but she interrupted me.

"No buts. If you argue again, I will not bring you to the ice cream shop," Madge firmly said.

"Fine," I huffed in defeat. I waited another hour for Madge to finish getting herself ready.

* * *

It was finally 6:30 so we got ready to leave.

"Be safe honey!" Mr. and Mrs. Undersee shouted as we drove away from the hotel.

"No promises!" Madge yelled back. I chuckled. It took us about twenty minutes until we arrived at Peeta's house; scratch that, Peeta's mansion. It was huge! His house could probably fit at least 500 people in there. Many cars were already parked in front of the driveway and I could see people heading out of their cars and walking into the large mansion.

When we walked in, I found Peeta, Gloss, and Cashmere waiting, probably for Madge and I, inside their vast living room. People were everywhere, dancing, talking, laughing, sitting, standing, drinking, and partying. Peeta smiled when he saw us.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you could make it!" He exclaimed over the loud music. Gloss and Cashmere nodded their heads in agreement.

"Aha, thanks for inviting us, your party looks awesome," Madge complimented. She was better with words than me so I let her do the talking.

"No problem," Peeta replied.

"So you guys ready to have some fun?" Gloss shouted with a lot of energy.

"YEAH!" we screamed and headed to the dance floor.

* * *

After about an hour of dancing with Madge, Gloss, Cashmere, and Peeta, I went over to the kitchen to get a drink of punch. I poured a cup for myself. The red liquid glistened in the cup. I took a sip and a burning sensation went down my throat. I almost spat the drink out. The punch was obviously spiked. Ugh. I set the cup down on the counter to look for something that didn't have alcohol in it. Since all the bottles of water were gone, the only options for a drink were: wine, beer, or the stupid spiked punch. I decided to drink the punch because I was too thirsty, not to care anymore.

On about my sixth cup of punch, I was completely drunk. I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and stumbled to the living room. Everything in my vision was blurred. I tried to find Madge or any familiar face with no luck so I gave up and danced by myself on the dance floor.

Once I was tired again, I hobbled back to the kitchen where I accidently bumped into something hard and almost fell, but a pair of arms caught me. The person lifted me up so I was standing back on my feet again. I thanked the girl or guy and drank another cup of punch, then went back on the dance floor.

* * *

"Hey hot stuff," a voice whispered huskily into my ear. I giggled and turned around to see who the mystery person was. Since I was pretty much drunk, my vision was really hazy and all I could see was blond hair.

"Peetaaaaaaa? Issss thaaat yooouuuu?" I slurred. I took a few steps towards the person. The stranger just chuckled and didn't say anything else.

"So how about we have a little fun? How does that sound?" the man offered. I could tell he was a bit drunk too since I could smell the alcohol in his breathe. But he spoke in a crystal clear voice.

"Sureeeeee, I lovvvve havinggg funnnnn!" I shouted over the blasting music then giggled again. I felt a hand grasp my wrist to take me somewhere. I obediently followed. We pushed past many people who were dancing. Most of them were drunk. One person fell onto a girl which made her spill her drink on another person. That incident made me laugh. I turned back to look at the mysterious person. "Wherrrrre areee youuu takkkinggg meeeee?" I asked.

"Somewhere," he replied. We walked through a door and the man closed it behind him. All I could remember was being pushed on a bed, warm, soft lips crashing onto mine, and the zipper of my shorts being undone.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in the hotel with a really bad headache. Damn, fuck hangovers. How did I get back in the hotel? I looked to my left and found a sleeping Madge, curled up into a ball. Madge must have brought me home after the party. I dragged myself out of bed and glanced in the mirror. I look like a mess. My hair wildly stuck out in many places, I had huge, noticeable bags under my eyes, my makeup from last night was smudged, and my clothes were wrinkled. What happened yesterday? I retraced my steps. I got drunk at the party, I met a boy who didn't tell me his name, and then we had sex. My face drained as the feeling washed over me. I immediately shook Madge awake.

"Madge, wake up," I said as I shook her sleeping form. She immediately opened her eyes. "Where did you find me after the party ended?"

"Downstairs on the ground," Madge told me. I sighed in relief. That means that the sex stuff was just a dream. "Why did you ask me that?"

"Because I thought I had sex with someone last night but since you found me on the ground and not a bed, I probably didn't" I said. It was a stupid explanation because the man could have moved me downstairs or I went downstairs myself, but I just needed something to convince me that I didn't lose my virginity to some stranger.

"Oh my god," Madge gasped, then she whispered, "you think you had sex last night?"

"Thought," I corrected.

"Girl, it could have been real. The dude could have moved you downstairs. Or after whatever happened, you walked downstairs and passed out on the ground. The only way to figure out is to-"

"I know, but we have to wait a couple of weeks until I can use it," I told her.

"Come on, let's just get it now before we forget. Go fix yourself and get dressed. You look like a mess," she commanded. Then she stood there and processed what she said. "Haha! That rhymed!" she laughed like a little kid.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." I grumbled and grabbed some random clothes out of the closet. Then I went into the bathroom to get ready. I slipped on some sunglasses to cover up my heavy bags under my eyes and stepped out of the bathroom.

Madge ushered me into the car and we drove to the local drugstore. When we got there Madge and I rushed inside. Madge lead me to an isle where grabbed a little, rectangular box and sped to the self-checkout.

She paid for the item and dragged me into the car. After that we drove back to the hotel. For most of the car ride, I was thinking about everything that happened on this vacation. It hasn't even been one week and I'm already in some deep shit. I huffed in anger and fell asleep in the car, dreaming about an amazing summer break. I went back to yesterday when I said that this summer was going to be perfect. I was so wrong.

* * *

**I'm still alive guys! I had a reason why I wasn't able to update for a month. I was grounded so my parents took away my computer. They hid it somewhere, but I found where they put it and now I'm in my room, sneaking on it. I did this just for you guys. I know I haven't updated 'Our Story' in awhile. I haven't even written the next chapter, but when I get a chance, I'll type the next chapter. I can't do it right now because my dad is bound to come home from work anytime soon and he'll find that my computer is missing from its hiding spot. So I'm going to keep this short and sweet.**

**I love you guys so much **

**~catoniss4ever**


End file.
